Lighting devices of the type mentioned at the outset are known in which the cover is fixedly adhesively bonded with its bearing rim to the mount. In this case, it is disadvantageous that this adhesive bonding requires a comparatively high degree of installation complexity and the lighting device needs to cure over a large area after the adhesive bonding. In addition, a comparatively large amount of adhesive is required.
Lighting devices of the type mentioned at the outset are also known in which the cover is clamped to the mount by means of separate clamps. However, these can become detached in the case of mechanical loading and are also comparatively expensive.
Lighting devices of the type mentioned at the outset are also known in which the cover is screwed to the mount by means of associated through-bolts. However, this can result in stresses in the cover and/or the mount.